Colours - Jerza Week 2018
by God's Tears
Summary: Un ascenseur et un sourire, que demander de plus ?


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **COLOURS**

* * *

Des nuances de gris.

C'est ça, uniquement ça, que ses yeux arrivent à capturer dans ce monde. Cette période morne, fade, qui lui semble interminable.

Le soleil brille, la chaleur caresse son visage aux traits fatigués. Pourtant, ça ne le réchauffe pas, là, à l'intérieur. C'est froid, froid sans rien de plus. Son cœur palpite dans un rythme paisible, le même qui le berce depuis toujours, cette cadence qui est le reflet de son ennui.

Un jour, deux jours. Et tout se transforme en mois, les mois deviennent des années. C'est le même grincement qu'il entend dans cette partie du métro, ces mêmes soupirs d'exaspération, ces visages, ces rues, ce bureau. Ce traditionnel café, dont le goût n'est plus qu'une saveur aussi pauvre que les autres. Ces mêmes mélodies qui lui trottent dans la tête alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

« Attendez !»

Gerald relève la tête de son dossier et suspend son geste. Son index effleure à peine la touche pour permettre aux portes de se refermer quand une jeune femme passe entre elles, essoufflée. Il bat des cils, perplexe, un peu plus encore quand c'est elle qui presse le petit cinq. Les doigts fins et manucurés replacent des mèches folles derrière une oreille percée.

Puis elle tourne un peu son visage vers lui, comme si elle s'est souvenue de sa présence. Un sourire étire ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 _Ba-boum_

« Merci beaucoup. C'était vraiment sympa de votre part, mon timing laisse vraiment à désirer aujourd'hui. »

Sa voix est douce. Douce et chantante, cristalline, vibrante. Il l'observe intensément, troublé, baisse finalement sa main parce qu'il se rend compte qu'elle est toujours levée. La gêne manque de s'inviter sur ses joues, tant qu'il préfère retourner à ses papiers pour ne pas y penser.

Il n'a jamais vu cette fille dans ce secteur. C'est nouveau, frais. Déstabilisant. Mais, ça, juste pour les premiers temps. La routine finit par revenir, c'est comme ça. La même heure, le même geste, le même regard rempli de gratitude quand il retient son mouvement.

Ce que Gerald n'a pas immédiatement remarqué, c'est qu'il s'y est attaché, à toute cette mise en scène, tant qu'il a fait demi-tour quand il a constaté les dix minutes d'avance qu'il a eu. Parce qu'en continuant, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de la voir aujourd'hui et il _désirait_ la voir.

« Je m'appelle Erza, au fait. Erza Scarlett. »

Son regard habituellement si triste a fini par atterrir une fois de plus sur elle. Il la dévisage, parce que dans ce petit enclos qu'est l'ascenseur, il a l'impression que des couleurs chatoyantes explosent. Et surtout, ce rouge. Ce rouge si profond, flamboyant, qui le consume.

 _Ba-boum_

La prison de verre éclate. Le gris cède la place à cette palette impressionnante qu'elle tient en main. Son quotidien prend un autre tournant et son corps frissonne d'anticipation. Son ventre se tord, son cœur s'emballe et Gerald la suit. Il la laisse faire, il la laisse peindre des nuances aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres.

Il n'entend plus le grincement du métro, ni même les grognements stressés, mais le rire harmonieux d'Erza, qui essuie une larme de joie au coin de ses yeux empreints de tendresse et de prochaines taquineries. Il n'a plus en tête des musiques idiotes, non, à la place il a les gémissements de contentement de la jeune femme allongée entre ses draps.

Sa bouche quitte cet endroit chaud d'entre ses cuisses tremblantes, écartées pour son plus grand plaisir. Il plante des baisers fiévreux sur la peau de porcelaine, affamé par ce corps bien trop parfait et exposé à tous ses caprices. Sa langue dessine des motifs hasardeux, explorent des endroits qui lui arrachent des sons exquis.

Ses mains rugueuses tiennent fermement en place les hanches de la demoiselle pendant qu'il dévore son cou. Son torse se presse contre la poitrine moelleuse, aux tétons durcis par l'excitation. Quand il se redresse assez pour la regarder, il voit les couleurs de son passage sur son épiderme si sensible.

« _Gerald…_ »

Son bassin s'emboîte si facilement au sien, ondule sur ce rythme parfait qui lui tire des râles de contentement. La friction qui voit le jour le rend fou, cette sensation dans son dos provoquée par ses ongles envoie des picotements de douleur mais de satisfaction. Les muscles roulent, les doigts se contractent dans les mèches rouges.

Non, d'une couleur écarlate.

Et cette couleur, c'est passionné, c'est fort. C'est sensuel, dangereux comme le feu. Il danse autour, le nargue, parce que ça l'illumine. Parce que ça peint sa vie de cette façon agréable, qui le rend heureux. Étrangement heureux.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il regarde son visage encore rougi par l'effort. Il sent la caresse sur son poignet causé par ses doigts, tandis que les siens se perdent encore dans sa chevelure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, murmure-t-elle en souriant en retour.

\- Rien, chuchote le jeune homme en réponse.

\- Rien ? _Vraiment_? »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Je me disais juste que tu es la plus belle nuance de ce monde. »

Erza glousse et le renverse sur le dos pour s'installer sur ses hanches.

« Tais-toi, idiot. »


End file.
